superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grax
Grax was super-villain who possessed a [[20th Level Intellect|''twentieth-level intellect.]] Grax also had a score to settle with Superman who destroyed his robotic army and his spacecrafts which were in the process of stealing Radonite from Venus. __TOC__ Background Information Earth-One Continuity appearance, from ''Action Comics, #417 (October, 1972).]] In the parallel-universe of Earth-One, Brainiac is in his interstellar saucer. He is under attack from an unknown assailant. It is Grax. After a short battle he defeats Brainiac, but instead of destroying him, Grax jeers at Braniniac because he only has a twelfth order brain and that he has a twentieth order brain. He then tells Brainiac that he is tired of Superman’s interferenceIn this issue Grax tells of how Superman had defeated his Flying Disc Machines when they stole Venusian Radonite and of how Superman had crushed his army of Robot Invaders. No citation on when this event occurred is given. and only wants Brainiac’s ''Force-Shield''. Since his quarrel is not with Brainiac, he renders him unconscious and heads out to defeat Superman. Sometime later, Grax arrives at earth. He drops a container of bombs towards earth as a way to distract Superman. As Superman retrieves the falling container, he struck by an object, that affixes a bomb to Superman’s waist. It’s a K-Meson bomb. The nuclei of atoms is designed to explode with such force as to destroy a planet. It’s wired to explode if tampered with or go off in 24 hrs. Grax then surrounds the entire earth with the stolen Force-Shield. Grax then leaves earth, only telling Superman that there is only one thing on earth that can disarm the bomb. After consulting with the world’s leading scientists, all seems lost until Brainiac contacts Superman telling him there is a way to escape the Force-Shield. Brainiac tells him to get a huge magnet and draw Grax’s ship to the Force-Shield. Grax then tells Superman how to disarm the bomb. Realizing that once its disarmed he won’t have enough to fly away, he boards Grax’s ship and generates a Force-Shield around it. Superman and Brainiac part ways saying that they are even. Surprisingly, Grax was able to use a device to turn himself into an immaterial phantom. Although he survived, the blast hurled him far into space. And for now… he drifts.As revealed in Action Comics, #342 (October, 1966). Six years later in the remote Andes, Lex Luthor (the most notorious evil genius on the earth) waits for a team of individuals it took years to bring together. A team that aside from Luthor consists of Brainiac (the computer criminal), Grax and Marauder (the most hated space-raiders). They create an emergency for Superman. Upon his arrival he sees disintegrate before his eyes. This was a ruse, to make Superman believe they were dead.As revealed in Action Comics, #413 (June, 1972). Superman is easily able to find their true location and determine that the supposed death he had witness, was nothing more than a holographic projection. They convince him that his recent visit to the Phantom Planet is creating phantom doubles of himself, which then destroy places he has recently been. To protect Earth, which the villains still value as a prize, they ask him to team up with them to defeat the super-phantoms. Together with the super-villains, Superman goes into battle.As revealed in Action Comics, #417 (October, 1972). A short-time later, in the hushed halls of the U.N., Superman is involved in a historic moment. He is signing a peace-treaty with his former foes, Lex Luthor, Brainiac, Grax and the Marauder. A truce to team-up and fight the super-phantom Supermen. Unbeknownst to our hero, the super-phantoms have secretly been created by the Marauder. Superman however, realizes the ruse and breaks into their lair. Brainiac, Grax and the Marauder escape. Luthor does not escape and is taken to jail … again.As revealed in Action Comics, #418 (November, 1972). Earth-1A Continuity Several years later, Grax finds himself on the planet Exxor in the uninhabited Fejanian Wilderness. While there he devises a plan to take revenge on his old enemy, Superman and destroy the planet he now calls home – Earth. In his fervor to devise the perfect plan, the wayward Wonder Twins over hear his plan.As shown in ''The Super Friends, #14'' (November 1978). They immediately head out towards Earth to warn her people of their impending doom. They are immediately met by Marvin and Wendy in a field outside of Gotham (the Junior SuperFriends were at the Hall of Justice by themselves when they were notified by the Trouble Alert of the approaching spaceship). The four were able to communicate with each other using the intergalactic space language, Interlac. The four beam to the JL Satellite HQ, where they explain that Grax has hidden 12 deadly bombs all over the Earth and plans to blow them up in three phase. The Justice Leaguers are helped by the superheroes of other countries. Hawkman and Hawkgirl team up with the Native American heroine Owlwoman, Elongated Man teams with British heroine Godiva. The Flash teams with the superfast African hero Impala, and Superman teams with the Israeli hero, the Seraph. They succeed in finding and disarming four of the bombs.As revealed in ''The SuperFriends, #7'' (October 1977). For the second phase of bombs, Red Tornado joins forces with Tuatara (of New Zealand), Batman works with Bushmaster (of Venezuela), Green Lantern teams with Jack O’Lantern (of Ireland), The Atom with Rising Sun (of Japan), and Black Canary with Thunderlord (of Taiwan). Together they find and disarm 5 more bombs.As revealed in T''he SuperFriends, #8'' (November 1977). The third phase of bombs are destroyed by Wonder Woman who teams up with the Olympian (of Greece), Aquaman with Little Mermaid (of Denmark), and Green Arrow with the Tasmanian Devil (of Australia). They find two more bombs, but one is still missing. Then they figure out that the last bomb is hidden on Earth's last continent - Antarctica! This last bomb is sensitive to body heat, so they recruit Icemaiden (from Norway) to dismantle it. Meanwhile, Grax attacks the League's headquarters, but is defeated by Wendy, Marvin and Wonder Dog.As revealed in ''The SuperFriends, #9'' (December, 1977). Appearances *Earth-One Appearances: **[http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_1_342 Action Comics, #342] (October, 1966) **[http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_1_417 Action Comics, #417] (October, 1972) **[http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_1_418 Action Comics, #418] (November, 1972) **[http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Special_Vol_1_19 D.C. Special, #19] (January, 1976) *Earth-1A Appearances from the SuperFriends Comic Book: ** [[Super Friends 7| Super Friends #7]] (October, 1977) ** [[Super Friends 8| Super Friends #8]] (November, 1977) ** [[Super Friends 9| Super Friends #9]] (December, 1977) ** ''Super Friends, #14'' (November, 1978) -- Flashback ** [[Super Friends 38| Super Friends #38]] (November, 1980) *Super Powers Collection **Quadrex (Super Powers figure) References Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Villains Category:Superman enemies